Different Beat
by The Frostbound Prince
Summary: Spinoff of 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight'. Told from Geoff, Ultimecia's Dark Knight, 's point of view. More background on Ultimecia's history. See through his eyes. Deal with it.
1. Laugh at Me, Laugh at You

**Author's Notes**: This is a spin-off of my Ultimecia story, 'Your Final Fnatsy Ends at Eight'.  If you haven't read it, it might help.  This is based around Ultimecia's Dark Knight, Geoff, when he is 17.  It will deal with his, and in turn Ultimecia's, earlier experiences at Garden and in society as a whole.  For now it's short, if I get one or two (nice)  reviews, I'll continue.  Well, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing really.  Well, I own Seth, Geoff, Instructor MacNell, some random created GFs, and the plot. Square/SquareEnix owns Ultimecia, and the terminology SeeD, Garden, and Guardians, among other references.  Plus anything else I might mention later. So please don't sue me!****

**Different Beat**

**_Geoff's Story_**

**Chapter 1**

_Laugh at Me, Laugh at You_

_.::Geoff's Point of View_::.

I sit alone in my room.  It's cold.  I shiver.  Pull the faded blue blanket over my shoulders.  In the next room I can hear laughter.  It seems to echo through the silent room.  Male and female.

Seth and Ultimecia.

My friends.

I should be there too.

But I'm not.

Instead, I'm here, alone.  In my plain, pale blue dorm room, double.  I share with Seth.  Like I said, he's in the next room.  With her.  Ultimecia.  I think they're going out or something now.

I don't really care.    Wait. . . 

I sigh.  That's a lie.  I do.  I **really** care.  It's pissing me off listening to them, all happy and enjoying themselves.  Together.

Meanwhile, I sit here.  All alone.  Doing stupid Psych homework.  I like Psych.  It's one of my best classes.  This homework sucks though.

We have to write a report on discrimination and its effects on the mind.  

Or mentality. 

_...Or something._

Whatever, something to do with mental growth and discrimination.

Ultimecia's in the class.  She's doing hers on sorceress discrimination.  First-hand experience. . . even though they don't know it and technically she hasn't been discriminated against.  Whatever.

Seth's in my class too.  He's doing his on the discrimination against Knights.  He supposedly has first hand experience too. . . again, no one knows it (except for me...but like I'd tell anyone...I'm in the same boat as he is) and of course, its kind of hard to be discriminated against when no one knows it about you. . . 

Me?  I haven't decided yet.  Hell, I'm seventeen.  What do I know about discrimination?  I make sure no one knows anything about me that I can get discriminated for. . .or against.  Whatever.  Really, no one knows much about me. 

Silent Geoff.    Hyne, what a nickname.

You'd think they could put a bit more thought into it. . . . originality at least.

**Nope.**

_Silent Geoff_ it is.

Oh well.  I don't care anyway.  That's the thing.  All the people at Balamb Garden are either stupid or assholes.  I hate it here.  We get it drilled into our heads everyday how evil sorceresses are, how manipulated and stupid knights must be, and how its bad to be like this, be like that.

It's aggravating...to say the least.

The only sane people in the entire Garden is the three of us.  Oh, and Instructor MacNell.

She's the Psych and English teacher.  She's really cool.  She's the only decent one out of all the Instructors at this Garden.  She gave us this dumb assignment.  It's supposed to subtly make us see what discriminatory assholes this Garden makes.  It might have worked too. . . too bad none of the other kids are smart enough to realize that. . .

Oh well.  What can ya do?

The only reason I stay is because of them.  Seth and Ultimecia, that is.  Well, not even them.  Just the one.   Hmmm. . . I guess I should explain. . . 

I'm in love with one of my best friends.

And I suppose that wouldn't be too horrible.

I just have two problems. . . . 

One; Ultimecia and Seth are so obviously going out. . . or whatever they want to call it.  Like I can actually think that **I** could get between them.

And two; the friend I'm in love with.  I'd have a hard enough time trying to break them up and get Ultimecia to myself.

Too bad it's not Ultimecia I'm in love with.  Too bad I don't even like girls that way.  Too bad I know what kind of discrimination I'd have to deal with if I ever told anyone.

**I'm in love. . . . . . with Seth.**

**Shive's Note**: Hey, I hope you liked this spin-off fic from 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight'.  If any of you are disappointed by the turn of events. . . too bad.  I decided that this would make for an interesting turn of events.  So I did it.  Geoff and I, much like Ultimecia and I, have nothing in common except for speech and thought.  I'm not gay, nor am I in love with any of my friends that are going out with my other friends.  Nor am I a sorceress's knight. . . nor do I live in a dorm room.  As you can see, Geoff and I kinda lack similarities...

That said, I have nothing against gay people, or any people in general.  If you want to flame me because of this, or because you don't like the idea of a gay main character, go ahead.  This entire fic is going to be themed and based on assholes that discriminate people because they are different.  All you'll be doing by flaming me will be backing up my claims. 

Thanks for reading you guys, I hope the twist is ok.  This is going to be a work in progress. . . so bear with me.  I'll probably finish my Ultimecia fic before I get another chapter up.  Depending on my creativity level, the subsequent chapters should be longer then this, just in case any of you were wondering.  Well, I hope you like it so far, and if you're lost, check out 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight'.  Hopefully that will clear things up.  Thank you for reading and stick around for chapter two!  I'm asking for one or two reviews, so that I know someone out there WANTS to read this.  Afterwards, review as you like.  So please, if you liked it, drop a quick review...if you hated it, flame away.

~Shive


	2. Not Your Garden Variety SeeD

**Author's Notes**: This is Chapter 2 of my spin-off of 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight'.  If you haven't read it, it might help.  This is based around Ultimecia's Dark Knight, Geoff, when he is 17.  It will deal with his, and in turn Ultimecia's, earlier experiences at Garden and in society as a whole.  If you didn't get this out of chapter 1, Geoff likes other boys.  If that's not what you like, just go.  If you don't mind, keep reading.  This Chapter will be introducing a few new plot arcs that will be developed in future chapters.  Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing really.  Well, I own Seth, Geoff, Instructor Dillan MacNell, Alex, Kavec, Ilana, Suki, Imar, some random created GFs, and the plot. Square/SquareEnix owns Ultimecia, and the terminology SeeD, Garden, and Guardians, among other references.  Plus anything else I might mention later. So please don't sue me!  If you don't like fics with boys liking other boys, leave now.  I warned you. 

_Chapter 2_

**Not Your Garden-Variety SeeD**

_Geoff's Point of View_

I was writing up the conclusion of my paper when I heard a knock on the door to my dorm room.  I put down the pen, stretched, stood, and walked over to the door.  I opened it.

Standing outside the door was Seth; wearing only his blue T-shirt and a pair of black boxers.  He grinned.

"Hey."

I looked at him.  "Hey.  What's up?"

"Wanted to talk to you.  Can I come in?"

I backed up and let him into the room.  He closed the door as he stepped in, and turned to me.  I sat on the edge of my bed.  He strode over to the vacant chair and sat backwards on it, staring at me.

"So?"

He grinned again.  It was a creepy grin.  "I know."

I looked at him.  "Know what?"

"That you like me."

My face almost gave away the truth, but I caught myself.  "Of course.  You are my friend after all."

"Not like that.  You **like** me."

"I, um. . . " I panicked. 

"I knew it." He grinned, stood, and walked over to me.  He reached out with his right hand and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up to face level with him, painfully.  I closed my eyes, knowing he was about to punch me in the face.

I waited for the blow, feeling his heated breath against the cooling skin of my face.  Something brushed up against my lips.  Warm.  It took me a moment to realize that it was Seth's lips.

I opened my eyes, shocked.  He broke off the unreciprocated kiss.  Stood back.

"Seth. . . I. . . I thought you were in love with Ultimecia. . . " 

"Her?  Hell no.  I'm in love with my best friend.  Now shut up and kiss me."

He moved forward, brushing his lips against my own.  His hand moved to the back of my neck, pressing our lips closer together.  I raised my right hand to his check, feeling its soft warmth.  His left hand trailed down my back.  He moved his head slightly, before breaking off the kiss.  He looked at me, I looked back.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

The sound of my alarm clock woke me from my sleep.  I lifted my head from the desk, seeing the still-lacking-a-conclusion essay lying in front of me.  I stretched and strode silently over to the beside-table and clicked off the alarm.

_It was all just a dream. _

I sat back at the desk, grabbing the pen to write up the conclusion.  I could still feel Seth's lips against my own.  I could taste him. . . or at least what I thought would be him.  I glanced at the clock.  I still had a half hour before I had to be at the Caf.  I pushed the dream and the complete unrealness of it from my mind.  I had a conclusion to write.

I finished up my essay, with ten minutes to spare.  I went to my dresser.  Pulled out a black T-Shirt, my favourite.  The sleeves were silver, catching the morning sun.  I closed the drawer and opened the one beneath it.  Grabbed a pair of blue jean cargos.  Closed the drawer and opened the top-most one.  Pulled out a pair of black socks and my blue silk boxers.  Closed the drawer and, with my clothes in hand, left my small dorm room and walked into the main double dorm room. 

I walked to the small bathroom and closed the door behind me.  Took a quick shower.  Pulled on my clothes.  Fixed my hair in the fogged up mirror.  Left the bathroom and made my way back into my dorm room, to the sounds of Seth awakening in the other dorm room.  Put my essay and my Psych binder into my silver and blue bookbag and threw it over my shoulder.  Left the room just as Seth opened his door.  It surprised me to see him wearing the exact same thing he had worn in my dream.   

He waved half-asleep at me, clothes in hand.  I said _hey_. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  I heard the water start and opened the door to the hallway.  Closed and locked it behind me and walked off to the Caf for something to eat before classes.

Psych was last period today, and I waited till the end of class to hand in my paper.  It was a habit. Instructor MacNell, or Dillan, and I usually had a short conversation either before or after class.  The final bell finally rang and twenty fellow students walked out the door.  Ultimecia and Seth waved at me, knowing my ritual, and left too.  I picked up my stuff and walked over to Instructor MacNell.

"Hey Geoff.  How are you this afternoon?"

"Hey Instructor MacNell.  I'm pretty good.  You?"

"OK I suppose.  I don't think any of the students understood the point of that last assignment.  Half of them didn't even bother to do it." She sighed.

I stapled the papers together and handed the essay in on her desk.  She smiled.

"I understood it.  I think."

"I know you did.  But you aren't the one with **that** problem.  As far as I've seen, you don't discriminate other people.  The others. . . " She made a motion of surrender with her hand.

"It's ok.  It's bound to get better." I paused, lying through my teeth but not wanted her to know.  "I hope."

She shook her head.  "Thanks Geoff.  Don't take this the wrong way, but you really don't belong here.  You aren't anything like the other kids here.  You're. . . " She paused.  "Compassionate.  Smart.  Empathetic.  You think for yourself.  That's not the type of person who becomes a SeeD.  Well, not anymore."

I forced a smile.  "Yeah.  I suppose so.  Not your Garden-variety SeeD. I blame lineage." I grinned.

She laughed.  "Yeah, that's right isn't it.  You're one of those 'famous kids', eh?" She laughed again.  "You have my pity."

I laughed then too.  "Yeah, thanks."

"Hey Geoff, do you still go see that boy at the Nursery?  Oh. . . what's his name again. . . oh!  Gabe."

"Yeah, I'm going into town in a few minutes, after I get back to my room and drop off my books. I feel sorry for the little guy.  He's so cute.  He doesn't deserve to be ignored just 'cause he's different than the other kids."

Gabriel Frost is my charge at Balamb Nursery.  He's a silver-blond fourteen month old orphan.  I started watching him six months ago.  The other caregivers at the Nursery don't like him.  His silvery hair has made him. . . an outcast.  I thought that was disgusting.  They were only feeding him once a day, no one would play with him or anything.  So I volunteered.  I go into town every afternoon after class, from four to six.  I feed him, play with him, read to him, talk to him.  As soon as I can, I want to adopt him.  He deserves better then **them**.  I can't legally adopt him until I'm nineteen.  So I'll wait the twenty-two months I have left and we'll go from there.  

_They think they're better than him.  They aren't._

Dillan MacNell nodded.  "Some people don't think the way you and I do though, Geoff.  Maybe they never will." She sighed.  "Well, I look forward to reading at least your report.  Well, I suppose you should be going, I wouldn't want to take away any of your time with Gabe.  See you tomorrow, alright?"

I nod and smile.  "Thanks Miss MacNell.  I'll talk to you later."

I picked up my bookbag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder.  I waved to Miss MacNell as I left the room, and wove through the idling students to make my way to the Elevator.   I stepped in and pressed the button for the first floor.  Before the elevator doors closed, a lean, average-height boy squeezed into the elevator with me.  I recognised him from some of my classes. 

His name was Alex Remington.  He had messy brown hair and blue-green eyes.  He was pretty good looking, and he smiled shyly at me as he moved to the edge of the small elevator space.  He was a nice kid, we sat beside each other in some classes, did a project or two together, that sort of thing.

The doors opened a few seconds later on the first floor and we each exited.  I made my way to the dorms, dropped off my books and grabbed a few of my many weapons.  I picked the gunblade and the bow and arrows for today.  I attached the gunblade sheath to my right hip and the bow and quiver over my left shoulder.  I also had on my gloves, which I only took off to shower or to sleep.  I don't trust my own safety here without them. I walked out of the dorm room, relocked it, and strode into the main hallway.  

My attention caught onto a pair of boys standing right in front of the ledge to the fountain.  One of the boys was Alex.  The other was one of the ones I don't exactly like.  Hate was more the word I would say would properly state my feelings towards him.

His name was Kavec Säker.  He was a year older than me.  He had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes.  His hair was shoulder length, which I thought was a little odd for the most popular guy in school.  Which he was.  He was overly-muscled and was dating the most popular girl at Garden.  Ilana Ross.  He was also an asshole, so I had no idea what him and Alex would have to talk about.  So, I decided to. . . listen in. 

"I was just wondering if, you know, um. . . . I was thinking maybe you'd like to. . . maybe go see a movie or something. . . ?"

Kavec looked at Alex.  The younger boy looked like a twig compared to the muscled young man next to him.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Um, well, I. . . "   This was taking a turn for the worst.  I bit my lip.

"Holy crap!  You're a fag!  You're fuckin' queer and you're trying to ask **me** out!"

"Wait, I, uh-"

I watched as Kavec cut the boy off, bringing the attention of all the people in the hallway to him.

Two other boys, who I knew as Imar and Suki, came up beside Kavec.  Ilana, standing with a group of preppy girls, broke away and strode towards her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, this little faggot thinks he can get **me**.  Stupid cocksucker-homo." He grabbed Alex by the shirt and picked the cowering boy off his feet. 

"**No one** says that I'm queer and gets away with it."

"I- I didn't say you were-"

"Shut up faggot." And with that, Kavec threw Alex into the fountain, spraying water everywhere and starting a mass of laughter.  The boy came back up, sputtering water, holding his head in his right hand.  Blood trickled down his forehead and down his cheek from the wound he had obtained from falling head-first into the concrete underneath the water.

Everyone stood around Kavec, and they began chanting insults at the poor half-drowned boy.  I was sick of this.  I wanted out of here.  It was time I went and saw Gabe.

I pushed my way through the crowd, purposely slamming hard into Kavec as I past.  Under my breath, "Fuck off, asshole." He went off balance for a moment, then grabbed my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Brody?  Say you're sorry."

I rolled my eyes, my back to him.  "Away. And why the hell would I say sorry to **you**, Kavec?"

He looked at me, shocked.  People didn't stand up to Kavec Säker.  "I think you heard me wrong. Say you're sorry or you can join the homo-faggot in the pool."

Maybe I was pissed.  Maybe I was stupid.  I dunno what it was, but when he dragged me back towards him, I used the momentum, turned, and punched him hard in the face.  Blood sprayed from his nose, dripping onto the hall floor.  Everyone gasped.  I stared at him.

"And saying homo and faggot is redundant, you dumbass!"

With that, I stalked off, and ten or twelve people ran to Kavec's aid.  I rolled my eyes.  I saw Miss MacNell walking towards me.  She saw the blood on my fist and bit her lip, walking towards the crowd.  I could hear her yelling at Kavec and the group as I was walking out of Garden.

It took me about twenty minutes to walk to from Balamb Garden to the town of Balamb.  I got in a few fights, raised myself up a level.  Made my way through the streets of Old Balamb, into the newer portion of town.  I wove my way through the streets and pedestrians until I made it outside of Balamb Nursery.  I walked in the door and grabbed my light-blue smock from the small locker-room.  The smock signified me as a junior volunteer at the complex. I pulled it on over my shirt and straightened my hair.  Signed in with the head nurse, an over-weight, middle aged woman in a gaudy green, orange, and yellow-flowered dress.  Made my way to Wing B, where Gabe stayed.

The Wing was utterly silent as I walked in.  The Nursery could hold as many as thirty children at a time, in its three wings.  At this moment, they had ten children.  Nine were in Wing A, and Gabe, alone, stayed in Wing B.  There were always six or seven volunteers in Wing A, along with five or so staff members at all times.  There was one staff member sent to watch Wing B, and he only went into the Wing itself to feed Gabe twice a day.  Otherwise, he sat in the security room, watching the baby's room on camera.  I was the only one who actually stayed with Gabe.  It disgusted me.

I walked through the hallway, to the fourth door on the right, marked with the number 4.  I slid my ID card across the lock, clicked in my password, and watched the door open.  I walked in the room, a grin on my face.

"Hey Gabe!"

Inside his crib, the fourteen month old cooed and stood up against the edge.  He was grinning and he waved at me.  I waved back as I set down my weapons in the corner. 

"How are you today, Gabe?"

I walked over to the crib and picked him up.  He giggled.

"Gooh."  He couldn't pronounce 'd's yet, so instead he used long 'o's.  I thought it was cute.  He only started talking about two weeks ago.  He made a lot of progress.

I grinned, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  Gabe sat in my lap.  "That's good.  Are you ready for supper or do you want to play first?"

"Play!" Gabriel slammed his fists softly into my legs.  I grinned.

"And what would you like to play today, Mr.  Gabriel?"  He giggled.

We ended up playing for about an hour.  Finally, when I wore him out, I put him back in the crib and made my way quickly out of the room to get him his supper.  I took him out of the crib, fed him and lay him back into the crib.  Asked him what story he wanted me to read.  Gabe decided, as usual, on Beauty and the Beast, his favourite fairy tale. 

I read him the story quietly, watching him fall asleep slowly.  I'm not sure why he liked the story, but I knew why I did.  It was about a person who was different and a person that could love him even though he was different.  A sad story though.  The Beast was too angry and resentful, and Belle was too compliant and anxious.  It took them too long to realize their feelings for each other. Both of them were different; the Beast because he was just that, a Beast that was physically ugly. Belle because she was intelligent and compassionate and didn't let other people rule her life.  And in the end their love broke the spell placed on the Beast and he returned to his handsome self, and the lived happily ever after.  Maybe not the most realistic of stories, but it was something to dream of.  The story seemed so short today.  I had already reached the ending. 

"And they all lived happily ever after.  The End."

He was already asleep.  His deep, rhythmic breathing constant, peaceful.  I put down the book and looked over the sides of the crib.  I ran my fingers softly over the silver-blond hair that marked the boy as an outcast. 

It sickened me.  They all hated him, just because of the colour of his hair.  Silver-blonds were extremely rare, and rare meant different.  Different meant weird.  Weird meant unwanted.  He couldn't help what colour his hair was, or anything about his appearance.  But people didn't see that.  I continued to run my hair through the silky strands, the scalp beneath cool to the touch.  I got up to leave, but something stopped me.  Something in his hair.  Something blue.  I tried to pick it out, thinking it was a thread from his blue shirt.  It wasn't. 

It was a strand of hair.

Gabe's hair.

A strand of bright blue in an otherwise silver-haired baby.

What was going on?

**The End**

**Shive's Note**: Hey, I hope Chapter 2 was ok.  Some of you might have recognized Kavec, Ilana, Suki and Imar from somewhere.  If you remember back that far, they are, in order, the SeeD Leader, Female SeeD, Summoner SeeD and Ninja SeeD from Chapters 1 and 3 of the Ultimecia fic.  Like I said before, Geoff and I, much like Ultimecia and I, have nothing in common except for speech and thought.

Alex will have a bigger role in Chapter 3, as will Dillan.  Seth and Ultimecia will also play a large role in Chapter 3.  The next Chapter will focus more on Garden as a whole, and someone will find out Geoff's secret....but just who, you'll have to wait and see.

 Well, I hope you like it so far, and if you're lost, check out 'Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight'.  Hopefully that will clear things up.  Thank you for reading and stick around for chapter three!  I lied when I said I needed one or two reviews, I'm writing it whether people are reading or not, so until I'm finished, I'm gonna keep updating.  Review as you wish.  So please, if you liked it, drop a quick review...if you hated it, flame away.  Thanks.

~Shive


End file.
